


Smoczyce

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: <3, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Pepper wszędzie!, Przypadkowe Fakty, Tu for U, Tydzień Kreskówek, [w rogu masz czerwony krzyżyk], a kto nie kocha Pepper?, a mnie nikt nie kocha tak jak rmf... taaaa..., ale Pepper, boże co ja robię ze swoim życiem, co ja piszę?, czyli satany satanią, dostałam dzisiaj od nich 40 smsów, gorączka mi nie służy, hurra dla rmf..., jeśli nie kochasz Pepper to idź stont, nie lubię Cię, totalnie mi nie służy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Może i nie mógł nazwać historii swoim ulubionym przedmiotem, jednak dzięki niezłej pamięci do dat i zdolności odwzorowania niemal każdej mapy udawało mu się z roku na rok prześlizgnąć, w środku sztafety, z klasy do klasy co niezmiernie irytowało jego ojca. W końcu co to za Stark, który nie jest we wszystkim najlepszy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoczyce

**Author's Note:**

> "Smoczyce" można potraktować jako kontynuację "Kawą, dobijemy ją kawą!", bo w sumie łaj not.  
> Kolejne Gospodziane Tu for U, bo bym niewyrobiła. Aha, i ten... jeśli ktoś jest multishipperem, to raczej zajarzy o co chodzi ze skorpionem.  
> No ludzie, skorpion!
> 
> I tak zapobiegliwie - on się sam zrobił. W sensie ten skorpion. Nie wiem dlaczego, bo w zamyśle miał być pingwin, ale jak widać jestem już wystarczająco pokrzywiona.

Może i nie mógł nazwać historii swoim ulubionym przedmiotem, jednak dzięki niezłej pamięci do dat i zdolności odwzorowania niemal każdej mapy udawało mu się z roku na rok prześlizgnąć, w środku sztafety, z klasy do klasy co niezmiernie irytowało jego ojca. W końcu co to za Stark, który nie jest we wszystkim najlepszy?

Na początku roku, niedługo przed _wypadkiem_  ojca, Tony zawarł z nim umowę - jeżeli uda mu się w tym roku (a tego, że mu się uda, Tony był pewien) doścignąć czołówkę klasy, na granicy 95% zdawalności, Stark senior postara się, żeby w następnym roku nie musiał kontynuować tego przedmiotu.

Brak historii w planie lekcji dawałby mu niemal osiem godzin tygodniowo więcej na grzebanie w projekcie, który już od niemal czterech miesięcy stał w miejscu. Rozwiązanie problemu spięcia na płycie głównej, które po kilku godzinach pracy restartowało cały system, wciąż umykało Tony’emu, zawieszając projekt JARVIS w próżni.

Osiem dodatkowych godzin powinno mu pomóc w znalezieniu i naprawieniu usterki.

Ale najpierw, by zyskać te osiem godzin, musiał utrzymać się w czołówce, co było dosyć trudne, odkąd zmieniono im nauczycyciela ze starej, zasuszonej mumii, jaką była pani Hatfield, na jednego z jej protegowanych, Stanforda, który nie był zły, oj nie…

On po prostu _był złem_ , i Tony mógłby przysiąc, że ten bydlak się na niego uwziął.

*

— Gratuluję, Stark — głos nowego nauczyciela był gładki i płaski, doskonale współgrał z jego bladą, cherlawą fizjonomią. — Kolejna do kolekcji.

Mężczyzna położył jego test tak, by teoretycznie ukryć jego porażkę, jednak Tony i bez odwracania kartki wiedział, że na teście, niczym wielki czerwony pajak, rozcapierzało swe macki kosmate “F”.

Stanford był jednym z niewielu nauczycieli, którzy zamiast korzystać ze skali liczbowej, która umożliwiała wystawianie połówek, używał przy ocenianiu starego systemu liter.

A “F” zawsze pisał ciemnoczerwonym, przebijającym przez kartkę atramentem, żeby uczeń na pewno je zauważył.  
I koledzy siedzący w pobliżu też.

Kurwa, ten świrus miał nawet osobne pióro do wystawiania pał! To było nienormalne!

I kto to, do kurwy nędzy, jest Arystokles?!

Nie dając, wpatrującemu się w niego niczym sęp, nauczycielowi satysfakcji, złożył test na cztery i schował go do torby, decydując, że i tym razem podpisze go za swojego tymczasowego opiekuna, i podejdzie do poprawki bez zmytej głowy.

Ta baba powinna się już dawno nauczyć, że na Tony’ego nie działają teksty typu “tak bardzo się na tobie zawiodłam”, a raczej “weźże się do roboty, boi stracisz warsztat!”. Strata warsztatu była czymś, co by go ubodło, a rozczarowanie opiekunki środowiskowej, której imienia nawet nie pamiętał, spływało po nim jak woda po kaczce.

Tony uniósł hardo głowę, wychodząc z klasy po dzwonku i ignorując wwiercające się w niego spojrzenie.

“Przegrałeś” — mówił wzrok sępa.

_Chciałbyś, skurwysynu._

*

— Pep, jest sprawa — zaczął bez ceregieli, gdy tylko przyszpilił przyjaciółkę na jadalni, tuż po jej francuskim.

— Nie masz teraz przypadkiem wfu? — spytała dziewczyna, grzebiąc niemrawo w swojej sałatce z pomidorów. Tony nie potrafił ogarnąć, dlaczego nie lubiąc pomidorów, katowała się nimi niemal codziennie. To była jedna z tych babskich spraw, przy których jego analityczny umysł wymiękał nawet pomimo tego, że posiadał wszystkie niezbędne informacje.

Pilnowanie kalorii było dla niego zwyczajną abstrakcją.

— Oczywiście, że mam, ale ja nie w tej sprawie — odparł rezolutnie i usiadł po jej lewej stronie, błogosławiąc fakt, że należała do osób wolących siedzieć raczej na uboczu, tuż przy ścianach, niż na środku jadalni, gdzie widać było każdego niczym frytkę na talerzu, która aż prosi się o przebicie widelcem.

— Więc ten… — zaczął, podkradając jej ćwiartkę pomidora z miseczki, którą w całości wpakował sobie do ust. — Potrzebuję pomocy — przełknął i spojrzał łakomie na resztę pomidorów; dziewczyna zapobiegliwie zamknęła wieczko i odsunąwszy pojemniczek dalej od niego, pogroziła mu ubabranym w dressingu plastikowym widelcem.

Uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji. Kilka pomidorów nie było wartych utraty przychylności Potts. Nawet pomimo tego, że w porównaniu do niej,  _uwielbiał_ pomidory.

I na pohybel wszystkim ich hejterom.

Przysunął się bliżej Pepper, rzucając tęskne spojrzenie zamkniętym w plastikowym więzieniu pomidorom, które wręcz nawoływały do jego pustego żołądka “zjedz nas!” (Cerber w postaci widelca Pepper odwarkiwał “ani rusz”) i wznowił temat:

— Więc potrzebuję pomocy, ale to już wiesz. Z historii tak dla dokładności, a ty jesteś genialna z historii — dziewczyna uniosła jedną brew, widząc skradającą się w kierunku sałatki dłoń Tony’ego i przyłożyła mu w nią na płask widelcem.

Chłopak zabrał rękę i nie przerywając słowotoku o wspaniałości rudej, oblizał dłoń z dressingu.

— Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś zarąbista? — spytał nagle, odchylając się i chwytając zza jej pleców pudełko z sałatką, które natychmiast zaanektował niczym Rosja Krym.

— Tak— odparła odkładając bezużyteczny już widelec na blat. — Kilka razy przed południem i dwa razy na biologii.

— Jesteś zarąbista — mówi z mocą Tony i otwiera pudełko, witając się z pomidorami. — Jesteś zarąbista, totalnie, i dlatego tylko ty możesz mnie uratować przed Sępem Stanfordem, który chce mnie zabić.

— Boże, nikt cię nie chce zabić — jęknęła Pepper, ale już postawiła sobie własną torbę na kolanach, by znaleźć w niej podręcznik od historii.

— Oczywiście, że chce! — protestuje z pełnymi ustami Stark i wymachuje jedną ręką, próbując ukazać ogrom pomyłki Pepper. — Inaczej nie dawałby mi jako jedynemu z mojej grupy zadań pokroju “kim był i co rozwinął Arystokles”! W ogóle kto to jest Arystokles? — miauknał żałośnie, oblizując palce. — Nie no, ale serio, kto to jest Arystokles? Kogoś takiego nie ma w podręczniku, sprawdzałem! Trzy razy sprawdzałem! — dodał, widząc powątpiewające wzrok Pepper. — Serio!

— Arystokles, to Platon, _geniuszu_  za centa — powiedziała ruda i stuknęła go podręcznikiem w czubek głowy. — Wystarczyło to sobie wygoglować, albo słuchać na pierwszej godzinie antyku. Dostał to imię po dziadku.

— Ale słuchałem — zaprotestował, wyławiając z pudełka ostatniego pomidora, decydując, że zmutowaną czarną sałatę pozostawi Pepper. — Serio, słuchałem, nawet notatki robiłem!

— Składałeś wtedy skorpiona — prychnęła Pepper, odbierając mu smętne resztki sałatki, którą po krótkim namyśle zamknęła i odepchnęła od siebie, najwidoczniej tracąc apetyt.

— Ale to był bardzo ładny skorpion — spróbował Tony, posyłając jej lekkiego kuksańca w bok. — Był śliczniutko różowiutki!

— A Megan mało nie zeszła widząc go w swojej torbie.

— Mówiłem, że to bardzo ładny skorpion był!

Pepper zachichotałą.

— Dobrze, załóżmy, że to bardzo ładny skorpion był.

— I różowiutki!

— I różowiutki — dziewczyna pokiwała głową, przygryzając wargę, by śmiechem nie ściągnąć na nich uwagi kucharki, która słysząc szmery wychynęła z chochlą ze swojej kanciapy i łypała teraz swoimi którkowzrocznymi ślepiami po sali.

— To co, siądziesz ze mną? — spytał szeptem Tony, niemal włażąc pod stół i ciągnąć za sobą Pepper, gdy babsko z chochlą zaczeło iść w ich stronę. — Bo serio, Sęp mnie zabiję.

— Nikt cię nie zabije — odsyknęła mu Pepper, tuląc do siebie wybebeszoną torbę, którą jakimś cudem wpełzając pod stół, trzymała do góry nogami; trzask wysypujących się podręczników zwrócił uwagę kucharki, która wiedząc już, w którą stronę się udać, z wrzaskiem ruszyła do ich stolika.

— Poza nią, oczywiście. — Potts zgarnęła tylko podręcznik do trygonometrii, którą miała za chwilę, i niewielki piórnik i czmychnęła spod stołu wprost do drzwi, pozostawiając Tony’ego samego na placu boju.

A z kucharką i jej chochlą nie miał szans. To nie była tylko kobieta! To była Kobieta z Chochlą!

Cholera. No zawsze wiedział, że baby to jednak smoki w ludzkiej skórze.


End file.
